the_german_vespersfandomcom-20200213-history
Commander Orion Albus II
If you are looking for the User, Please Go to User:Lucianvesper09 If you are looking for Lucianvesper09's Society, Please Go to Medusa Lucianvesper09 (a.k.a Orion Albus II, and alias Blake Normsroom) is Vesper Three, and a close friend to Nilem12 (Vesper One). He was also an ex-KGB spy and a good tennis player. He has drunk the Lucian serum, but he is nothing compared to the power Vesper One (Nilem12) has. He is Irina McYodra's boyfriend. History Lucianvesper09 was born in Happy Valley-Goose Bay in Labrador, Canada, to a Lucian mother and a Vesper father. He was raised by his uncle, The Black Vesper, along with his sister, Narcissa Albus. He was taught to hate Cahills and think of them as moldy cheese on the street just to be thrown out. He became a KGB spy at age 11, when he broke in to a police department. He joined the Vespers at age 13. Then a day after his 14th birthday (March 13th, 1999), he resigned because he couldn't be friends with a Cahill (Who became a Vesper later). Then a week later he rejoined and became Vesper Six. He became Vesper Three when Albertobs1999 became Vesper Six. Then he made Medusa. A couple of days after he found Medusa, he resigned from the KGB to serve Nilem12 (Vesper One). He is currently traveling to do research on science to do experiments to help defeat/spy on the Cahills. He knows English, French, Spanish, German, Polish, Russian, Chinese, Portugese, Greek, Japanese, Hindi, Swedish, Uzbek, Japanese, Italian, Finnish, Swedish and Farsi fluently. Relationships ''Narcissa Albus'' Narcissa "Cissy" Albus is the sister of Lucianvesper09. She was raised by her uncle, The Black Vesper, along with Lucianvesper09. Narcissa is a member of the Hydra Branch of the Vespers. She has been on the run for two years, because she has landed on Interpol's Most Wanted List. She always dresses in very dark grey. Her age is 31. She is worst enemies with Lawrence McYodra and Wulfric Brian, and has ties to Baroness. She is a resident of Division. She disapproves the relationship of Irina McYodra and Lucianvesper09. ''The McYodra Family'' Lawrence Lawrence McYodra is a brave soldier in the German Army, and is part of Medusa. He was born to Blake and Walburga McYodra. He ran away from home at age 11, and joined the Vespers. He is currently 30 years old. He is Medusa 2. He is a top medusa member, and rivals Wulfric Brian for the position of Medusa 2. However, Wulfric is below him in position. He travels alot in The Traversal Vent, and loves his gas mask. He is very close to Lucianvesper09, and Lawrence considers him a brother at times. Irina Irina McYodra is the Russian sister of Lawrence McYodra. She is three years younger than Lawrence McYodra. The name difference of Irina and Lawrence is because Lawrence and his parents moved to Russia for two years, and then to Brazil. It was in Brazil that Irina got seperated from Lawrence, as they both ran away from home at the same time. Irina got taken into foster care for eleven years, and left the foster home. Irina then moved to Swift Current, Saskatchewan, Canada, and started her life there, until she joined the Vespers seven years later (25). When she joined the Vespers, she moved to Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada, to be closer to Berlin. She met Lucianvesper09 one year later when he was gathering information for the Lucians (Lucianvesper09 was a very loyal Lucian at the time). She is Lucianvesper09's girlfriend. ''The Black Vesper'' The Black Vesper (a.k.a Joshua B. Nate) is the uncle of Lucianvesper09, and is also a member of Medusa. He has raised Lucianvesper09, and has spied on governments across Asia for more than 30 years. His current age is 56. He has dressed all in black for his entire life, sometimes in grey. He is Medusa 5. ''Wulfric Brian'' Wulfric Brian is a top Medusa member, even rivaling Lawrence McYodra for the position of Medusa 2. He was a member of the Madrigal Branch. He quit the Madrigals after they lowered his position (he was in a high position), because he was a candidate for leader, and his rival in leader leaked false information about him, which said that Wulfric was a spy, giving information to the Tomas (even though he betrayed the Tomas). He joined the Vespers shortly after this happened, and with the Vesper's support, he rose in the Madrigal ranks again, which gained the Vespers a trustworthy person to spy on the Madrigals. He is currently 40 years old, and holds the position of Medusa 3. He is a very efficient man who loves spying. He is a close friend to Lucianvesper09. ''Harry Albus'' 'Harry Albus '''is a Vesper, and the brother of The Black Vesper. He is Lucianvesper09's father, though he abandoned Lucianvesper09 to do Hydra research. Harry is the son of the Vespers: Pedem Vesper (female) and Stephen Albus (male). He is 52. ''Isabel Albus '''Isabel Albus (née Eaudré) '''is a Lucian, and the mother of Lucianvesper09. Lucianvesper09 rarely communicates with Isabel anymore, since Lucianvesper09 became a Vesper. However, she is in full contact with Harry. Isabel was born as a kind and loving Lucian, and know she is so kind, that she'd give up her house in exchange for a piece of dust. Isabel is the daughter of the Chinese/Japanese Tomas: Yu Li Hiyoshimaru and French Lucian: François Eaudré. Gallery 1lv.png|My first ever logo 2lv.png|My second logo 3lv.jpg|My third logo Lucian.png|My fourth logo, which I consider a truly Vesper logo. It has a 'V', because I am a Vesper. It has 'The 39 Clues' because I have a desire to find all 39 Clues. 5lv.jpg|Original and first logo of Medusa (originally called TVCSIHS) 6lv.jpg|The second and current logo of Medusa (originally called TVCSIHS) 7lv.jpg|Third and current logo for Medusa Irinamcyodrav.jpg|Irina McYodra, Lucianvesper09's girlfriend Category:Protected Pages Category:Vesper Category:Lucianvesper09 Category:Warsaw Category:Vesper Factories Category:Vespers Bases Category:Vesper Three Category:Prisoner Cells Category:Berlin Category:The Vesper High Council Category:Spy Cycle Category:Spy Pen Category:Beijing Category:Medusa Category:Electric Wall Category:Helsinki